Wäre ich doch bloß im Bett geblieben
by Sarista
Summary: Schon als er verschläft, ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit, hätte Severus Snape wissen müssen, dass der folgende Tag nur eine Katastrophe werden kann, aber mit SOWAS hatte er nicht gerechnet, fast wie in einem Alptraum ... SSRL


_Titel: Wäre er doch bloß im Bett geblieben ..._

_Autor: Sarista_

_Rating: PG_

_Pairing: SS/RL_

_Summary: Schon als er verschläft, ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit, hätte Severus Snape wissen müssen, dass der folgende Tag nur eine Katastrophe werden kann, aber mit SOWAS hatte er nicht gerechnet, fast wie in einem Alptraum..._

_Disclaimer: Weder die Personen, noch die Orte gehören mir, sondern JK Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verdiene kein Geld hiermit._

_Warnungen/_

_Sonstige Bemerkungen: Es war eine wahrlich schwere Geburt, vor allem die hohen Temperaturen haben bei mir eine ungeahnte Schreibfaulheit ausgelöst. Letztendlich wurde die Fanfic aber doch nicht rechtzeitig fertig, vielen Dank auch an Andrea, für ihre Unterstützung und Ideen. #knuddel#_

_Die Story enstand für das Sommerfestival der Heulenden Hütte._

_Viel Spaß, Sarista_

**"Wäre er doch bloß im Bett geblieben ..."**

Langsam drehte Severus sich um und versuchte den auf und ab hüfenden, quiekenden Hauself neben seinem Bett zu ignorieren. Diese Tierchen waren ja wirklich praktisch, wenn es um häusliche Arbeit ging, aber als Wecker waren sie sehr nervig.

Moment, Wecker?

Ruckartig setze er sich auf und starrte auf die Uhr an der Wand. Kurz nach 8 Uhr? Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum Frühstück, um nicht zu sagen: gar keine!

Fluchend stand er auf und starrte des Hauselfen böse an. Wieso hatte sich das Vieh auch nicht deutlicher bemerkbar gemacht?

Während der Hauself schnell drei Schritte zurück wich, erinnerte Severus eine leise, innere Stimme daran, dass der letzte Hauself, der es gewagt hatte ihn mit hoher, quietschiger Stimme zu wecken, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gelandet war. Er ignorierte besagte Stimme und ging, statt eventuell ein schlechtes Gewissen zu entwickeln, ins Bad.

Zehn Minuten später war Severus schon auf dem Weg in die Große Halle, verfluchte dabei sein Verschlafen. Eigentlich stand Severus immer sehr früh auf und er konnte sich wahrlich nicht erklären, wie er heute nur verschlafen konnte.

Grummelnd lief er um die Ecke und stieß mit jemanden zusammen. Beide landeten auf dem Boden und, rein zufällig, genau aufeinander.

Seine sowieso schon miserable Laune verschlechterte sich noch zusätzlich, als er erkannte, dass Remus Lupin auf ihm gelandet war.

Sie rappelten sich beide auf und Remus hatte natürlich sofort ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Guten Morgen, Severus. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

'Ich hasse diese übertrieben fröhliche Art am Morgen. Dieser dämliche, hirnrissige -'

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Remus. Ich habe leider nicht so gut geschlafen."

'WAS.IST.DAS! Wieso, verfluchte Scheiße begrüße ich diesen verrückten Werwolf SO? Wieso begrüße ich überhaupt jemanden SO? Was ist hier los? Wiese -'

"Das tut mir aber leid, dass du so schlecht geschlafen hast. Du solltest nicht so viel lesen den Tag über. Sirius sagt das auch immer zu mir."

"Na wenn Sirius das auch sagt."

'Ist das noch ein besserer Grund es nicht zu glauben. Warum rede ich nur so einen Mist und - warum lächle ich ihn jetzt auch noch an? Ich lächele nicht, NIEMALS, ich grinse hinterhältig, ja, ich grinse hämisch, okay, aber ich lächele NIEMALS, NIEMALS, NIEMALS!'

Langsam gingen sie nebeneinander zur Großen Halle und Severus war mehr als nur verwirrt. Was war nur los mit ihm? Das Verschlafen war ja schon mehr als nur ungewöhnlich und jetzt auch noch solche Antworten.

Zu seinem noch größeren Schock stellte er fest, dass er immer wieder zu Remus rüber sah und sich irgendetwas nervös in seinem Magen regte. Remus John Lupin durfte und konnte ihn gar nicht nervös machen, oder?

In der Großen Halle waren schon alle Schüler anwesend und Dumbledore hatte sich gerade erhoben, wohl um eine seiner üblichen Reden zu halten. Schnell setzten sie sich hin und Severus sah Dumbledore entschuldigend an, fragte sich gleichzeitig gedanklich, warum bei Merlin er das tat. Ein Snape entschuldigte sich für nichts bei niemandem und erst recht nicht für eine solche Lappalie wie zu spät zum Essen zu erscheinen.

'Was ist hier bloß los? Habe ich vielleicht einen Verwirrungstrank getrunken?'

Er konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, etwas derartiges getan zu haben, aber was könnte dann passiert sein. Er dachte angestrengt darüber nach und hörte Dumbledore kaum zu. Ab und zu schnappte er einige Wortfetzen auf und bei einem dieser Wortfetzen zuckte er zusammen und starrte Dumbledore an.

"... Einteilung zur Badeaufsicht. Der Unterricht findet heute also nicht statt, sondern wir machen einen ganzen Tag lang verfrühten Urlaub, die Prüfungen sind ja sowieso vorbei. Einige der Lehrer werden die Badeaufsicht machen und andere die Rundflüge über die Schule überwachen. Vielleicht wollt ihr euch ja auch noch mal jung fühlen und fliegen, nicht war meine werten Kollegen.

Zur Badeaufsicht für den Vormittag sind eingeteilt: Lupin, Snape, Sprout ..."

Severus starrte seinen Teller an und versuchte sich einzureden, dass Dumbledore nur einen Scherz machte. Das konnte, das durfte, einfach nicht sein Ernst sein.

"Also, dann wünsche ich und allen einen schönen Sommertag und denkt dran, auch als Badeaufsicht werdet ihn Badesachen brauchen." Dabei sah er die eben aufgezählten Professoren noch einmal an.

Das Frühstück begann, aber Severus bekam kaum einen Bissen runter. Er war eigentlich kein Mann des Selbstmitleids, aber wie konnte das Schicksal nur so grausam sein!

Er hoffte inständig, dass die Eulenpost ihm ein Wunder bringen würde - schlechtes Wetter, verrückte schwarze Magier, so was in der Art - aber es kam nur der neuste Tagesprophet.

Noch immer schlecht gelaunt stand Severus nach dem Frühstück auf und ging zurück in seine Räume um seine Badehose zu holen. Er wusste nicht mal ob er noch eine besaß. Wann war er das letzte Mal baden gewesen? Das musste schon ewig her sein.

Schon als er in Badehose und mit Handtuch runter zum See ging, nervten ihn die ganzen fröhlichen Schüler. Sie waren laut, sie rannten sinnlos rum und sie kamen sich dabei auch noch cool vor. Einfach furchtbar!

Trotzdem spürte er, dass sich seine Mundwinkel schon wieder verdächtig hoben, als er Remus Lupin sah. Was war nur mit ihm los?

Er versuchte mit aller Kraft ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Er wollte nicht lächeln, er wollte nicht einmal ans Lächeln denken! Es funktionierte nicht, seine Mundwinkel reagierten selbstständig.

Remus erwiderte das Lächeln natürlich sofort strahlend.

'Typisch Gryffindors immer blöd grinsen!', dachte Severus miesmutig und versuchte dabei zu ignorieren, dass er selbst auch nicht viel anders aussah.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Badehose überhaupt besitzt", begrüßte Remus ihn immer noch lächelnd.

"Lag ganz hinten verstaubt in meinem Schrank. Ich hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr an."

"Das sieht man gar nicht. Sie steht dir immer noch fantastisch."

'Warum redet der so einen Mist! Ich sehe absolut bescheiden in Badehose aus und - warum fühlt sich mein Gesicht jetzt so heiß an? Ich werde doch nicht etwa rot? Ich werde NIE rot! Und erst recht nicht wegen diesem Gyrffindor!'

Verzweifelt versuchte Severus die Röte zu unterdrücken. Er durfte nicht rot werden, das hatte er sich schon vor Jahren abgewöhnt! Aber es half nichts, die Hitze die Severus auf seinem Gesicht spürte, war eindeutig.

Schnell versuchte er sie zu überspielen. Severus legte sein Handtuch hin und ging gleich ins Wasser. es war gar nicht mal so kalt und solange noch nicht ganz so viele Schüler hier draußen waren, konnte er ja ruhig eine Runde schwimmen. Er ging also langsam ins Wasser und versuchte Remus gänzlich zu ignorieren, was natürlich nicht gelang.

'Warum starrt der Typ mich eigentlich so an? Das ist ja wahrlich schon penetrant!'

Er ging nur noch schneller weiter, damit er bald untertauchen konnte. Warum war der See hier nur so weit rein flach? Auch immer mehr Schüler guckten ihm nun zu, er konnte das Starren geradezu fühlen.

Schnell machte Severus einen weiteren Schritt und plötzlich war da kein Boden mehr unter seinem Fuß. Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei fiel er vorne über und ging unter. Severus war so überrascht, dass er einfach nur irgendwie mit den Armen und Beinen strampelte ohne jedoch wieder an die Wasseroberfläche zu kommen. Panik drohte ihn gerade endgültig zu ergreifen, als zwei kräftige Arme sich von hinten um ihn legten und ihn mit nach oben zogen.

Hustend holte Severus wieder Luft. Noch immer strampelte er wild mit den Beinen, fand aber schnell wieder Halt auf festem Boden.

Langsam drehe er sich zu seinem Retter um und erkannte Remus hinter sich.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte dieser gerade besorgt.

Da war es wieder, dieses mulmige Gefühl im Magen. Severus konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, woher das kam. Normalerweise dachte er nicht einmal im Traum daran im Zusammenhang mit Remus Lupin irgendein Gefühl im Magen zu entwickeln.

Severus wurde noch ein bisschen blasser und seine Beine gaben leicht nach. Schnell griff Remus noch fester zu und zog ihn an den Strand. Dort legte er Severus auf sein Handtuch und beugte sich über ihn, küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund, vertiefte den Kuss bald.

Erschrocken fuhr Severus zurück.

"Entschuldige. ich konnte nicht wider stehen", murmelte Remus, lächelte und ging dann wieder ins Wasser.

Verwirrt sah Severus ihm hinterher und veruschte sich dieses abnormale Verhalten irgendwie zu erklären, unmöglich.

Severus beschloss denn Rest des Vormittags nur in der Sonne zu liegen. Schatten wäre ihm zwar deutlich lieber gewesen, aber der lag außerhalb seines Aufsichtsbereichs. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach ein bisschen Schatten zaubern?

So sehr Severus auch mögliche Zaubersprüche dafür nachdacht, ihm fiel nichts ein. Stattdessen wurde das Gefühl in seinem Magen deutlich stärker, fast wie Schmetterlinge.

'Nein!', dachte Severus entschieden und versuchte Remus finster anzugucken. So ganz wollte ihm das allerdings nicht gelingen. Noch immer versuchten seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln zu bewegen.

Remus kam eine halbe Stunde später aus dem Wasser und ging direkt zu Severus rüber.

"Na? Gehst du gar nicht mehr ins Wasser?", fragte Remus und setzte sich neben ihm auf das Handtuch.

"Erst einmal reicht' s. Vielleicht später noch mal."

"Soll ich dich eincremen? Sonst holst du dir noch einen Sonnenbrand."

"Ach und du meinst rot steht mir nicht?", fragte Severus und traute gleichzeitig seiner eigenen Stimme nicht. Warum redete er nur so einen Schwachsinn und klang dabei auch noch beleidigt? Zu seiner Überraschung ging Remus auch noch darauf ein.

"Dir steht alles! Nur mit braun siehst du wahrscheinlich noch besser aus als mit rot."

Ganz zu schweigen von dem Inhalt des Gespräches machte Severus vor allem Remus' Blick Sorgen.

'Was will der denn mit dem komischen Augengeklimper? Soll das erotisch sein? Wohl eher lächerlich!', dachte er wütend, spürte aber zugleich, wie sich seine Mundwinkel noch weiter hoben.

"Soll ich dich denn nun eincremen?"

Severus nickte zu seiner eignen Überraschung und legte sich auf den Bauch.

Langsam glitten Remus' Hände über seinen Rücken. Die Sonnencreme war angenehm kalt und ein wohliges Kribbeln lief seinen Rücken hinab. Auch wenn Severus sich mit alles Macht dagegen zu wehren versuchte, sein Körper spannte sich an und reagierte.

'Verräter!', fauchte er gedanklich, 'Wie kann man nur auf so eine billige Anmache reagieren?'

Remus' Hände strichen auch seine Beine entlang, bis zur Badehose hoch.

Severus entwich ein leises Stöhnen. Sofort verfluchte er sich innerlich selbst dafür und richtete sich auf, bevor Remus' Hände noch Schlimmeres anrichten konnten, als sie es eh schon getan hatten.

Als er sich zu Remus umdrehte, fiel ihm auf, dass dieser ihn irgendwie erwartungsvoll ansah.

'Will der jetzt Trinkgeld haben oder was?'

Schnell erhob Severus sich ganz und ging wieder ins Wasser. Lieber ertrinken als diese Blicke ertragen!

Den restlichen Vormittag verbrachte er im Wasser oder an Land weit weg von Remus. Er erwischte seinen Kopf immer wieder dabei sich in die Richtung des Gyrffindors zu drehen, konnte aber alle schlimmeren Katastrophen verhindern.

Kurz vor dem Mittagessen kam es noch einmal zu einem recht unangenehmen Zwischenfall. Severus versuchte sich ganz lässig und unbekümmert an einen Baum zu lehnen und guckte dabei zu Remus rüber. Dummerweise verfehlte er dadurch den Baum und kippte rückwärts um. Mit einem Aufschrei landete er auf dem Hintern und sah den Baum erstaunt an, gleichzeitig bekam er einen hochroten Kopf.

Die meisten Schüler verkniffen sich zwar gerade so das Lachen, aber sie grinsten halt doch. Beschämend!

Nur Remus lächelte ihn nachsichtig an und drehte sich dann wieder weg. Nun, wo Severus ihn einmal längere Zeit angeguckt hatte, konnte er gar nicht mehr weggucken. Diese wunderbar gebräunte Haut, der tolle Rücken und diese unglaublichen langen B -

'HALT! So weit kommt es noch! Was denke ich denn da bloß! Fehlt ja nur noch, dass ich wie ein Hund anfange zu sabbern! Ich bin Severus Snape, der grausamste Lehrer Hogwarts' und NICHT ein Narr, der auf solche dämlichen Gryffindor steht!'

Mürrisch stand Severus auf und ging Richtung Schloss. Nachmittags hatten die anderen Lehrer Aufsicht und er konnte sich von dem ganzen Stress erholen. Nur das Mittagessen musste er noch überstehen.

Bei besagtem Mittag saß er so weit wie nur irgendwie möglich weg von Remus und verbot sich selbst jegliche Blicke zu dem Gryffindor. Gerade als er fertig war und endlich in die wohlverdiente Ruhe seiner Räume zurückkehren wollte, hielte Dumbledore ihn noch einmal auf.

„Ich habe gehört, du hattest heute früh auch viel Spaß beim Baden?", fragte er Severus und hatte dabei ein wissend - schmunzelndes Glitzern in den Augen. Severus bekam regelrecht Angst vor diesem Blick.

„Ja, ja, ... ähm ... ging so", antwortete er hastig und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum er schon wieder so einen Mist redete.

„Ich habe den Schülern beim Fliegen übrigens gesagt, dass du heute Nachmittag noch mal vorbei guckst. Besonders die Slytherins freuen sich auf einen Flug mit dir. Mister Malfoy will dir unbedingt sein Können beweisen."

„Ach, wirklich?" Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme leicht panisch klang. Er hasste das Fliegen schon seit seiner Kindheit, hatte panische Angst davor. Aber das konnte er ja schlecht zugeben.

„Ja, natürlich!"

„Ähm ... ich gehe gleich vorbei", sagte er und rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

Auf dem Flugplatz war ziemlich viel los, aber Draco sah ihn trotzdem sofort und lief auf ihn zu.

„Professor Snape. Toll, dass sie auch hergekommen sind. Fliegen Sie eine Runde auf meinem Besen?"

Severus starrte ihn einfach nur an. Seit wann sprach dieser Junge so, so ... zweideutig?

„Kommen sie gleich mit?"

Severus nickte wie betäubt und stieg mit auf den Besen. Sofort stieg Draco höher und Severus versuchte krampfhaft seine Höhenangst zu unterdrücken. Er hatte sich gerade eingeredet, dass gar nichts passieren konnte, als Draco einen Looping flog.

Severus schrie auf und klammerte sich an Draco fest.

„Bring mich wieder auf den Boden!", schrie er hysterisch.

„Aber wir sind gerade erst los geflogen."

„SOFORT!"

Draco zögerte noch kurz und landete dann. Severus sprang ab und versuchte seine zitternden Beine zu beruhigen. Langsam, um wenigstens das letzte bisschen Würde zu bewahren, ging Severus weg. Er gratulierte sich dazu, dass es halbwegs funktionierte. Er wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, als er stolperte und vorne über fiel.

Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder hoch und ging weiter.

Schnell flüchtete er in seine Räume und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er hatte sich mehrmals unendlich blamiert, sein kleiner Zeh tat furchtbar weh und er fühlte sich einfach elend. Das zusammen mit der Übelkeit vom Flug und dem Looping - die Hölle!

Gerade als Severus sich entspannt in seinen Sessel setzten wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Am liebsten hätte er es einfach ignoriert, aber es wurde lauter.

‚Mist!'

Mürrisch machte er dir Tür auf und vor ihm stand der Mensch, den er wohl am aller wenigsten sehen wollte: Remus Lupin.

Das merkwürdige Gefühl im Magen war wieder da und Remus lächelte auch noch so merkwürdig.

„Ich habe von deinem kleinen Unfall gehört, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Wie betäubt nickte Severus.

„Ich sollte dich trotzdem ein bisschen untersuchen. Was hältst du davon?"

In Remus' Augen trat ein manisches Glitzern und er streckte die Arme nach Severus aus, griff ihn an den Schultern und beugte sich zu einem Kuss vor.

Erst blieb Severus wie erstarrt stehen, dann schrie er einfach nur auf, verzweifelt, panisch, völlig fertig...

Mit einem Schrei erwachte Severus schweißgebadet in seinem Bett. Neben ihm hüpfte ein Hauself quiekend auf und ab, deutete auf irgendetwas an der Wand gegenüber. Severus' Blick folgte dem ausgestreckten Finger und er erstarrte. Es war schon kurz nach 8 Uhr. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum frühstück, um nicht zu sagen : gar keine!

Während er fluchend aufstand, erinnerte er sich wieder in aller Deutlichkeit an seine Traum. Kein Wunder, dass er gegen seine Gewohnheit verschlafen hatte, bei solchen verrückten Träumen.

Er sagte sich, dass das alles nur Schwachsinn war und beruhigte sich damit, dass die Schüler ja auch schon längst in den Ferien waren. Ein mulmiges Gefühl blieb jedoch.

Schnell lief Severus Richtung Große Halle. Dumbledore bestand schließlich auch in den Ferien auf ein gemeinsames Frühstück der Lehrer. Fluchend ging er um die Ecke und stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Beide landete auf dem Boden. Es war Remus Lupin, den er da umgerannt hatte und das mulmige Gefühl verstärkte sich.

Sie standen beide auf und Remus lächelte ihn sofort strahlend an.

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Severus erstarrte erst und drehte sich dann ruckartig um, rannte, laut und verzweifelt schreiend, weg. Bloß weit weg von Remus Lupin, Hogwarts und der ganzen chaotischen Welt! Weit, weit Weg...

Ende


End file.
